The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic instrument.
In a device including a large number of interconnects such as an electroluminescent panel, if all the interconnects are formed on one substrate, the interconnect region (region in the periphery of the substrate called a “frame”, for example) is increased. This results in an increase in the size of the substrate. Therefore, a reduction of the interconnect region (frame, for example) has been demanded.